


Ew I Hate Fish

by RosyBee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, F/F, Human Allura (Voltron), Human Hunk (Voltron), Human Keith (Voltron), Human Pidge | Katie Holt, Human Romelle (Voltron), Human Shiro (Voltron), It's Teen and Up Because of Swearing, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Merperson Lance (Voltron), Minor Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyBee/pseuds/RosyBee
Summary: Keith moves in with his adoptive brother, Shiro. He plans on meeting his friends, though he is very antisocial he knew it would happen eventually. But what he didn't expect to happen, is to meet a fish boy that he swears that he had seen before.Aka Merperson Lance and Human Keith!





	1. Chapter 1

Keith may be a very anti-social kid, but one thing he has always been great at is getting into fights. That's why he got evicted from his apartment for the fourth time and is now living with his brother on the beach. 

He was sitting in the front passenger seat of Shiro's car as he was getting an unwanted lecture from his brother, "Seriously Keith, I really think that you're going to like it here. The boardwalk is very nice it'll be great for your pictures," he said with the smile that never seemed to disappear "and everyone lives near each other, so once you make friends you will be able to walk to see them." Keith just had his head resting on the window with a scowl, he didn't want to meet Shiro's friends or walk to places, let alone even live in this house. The opportunity for good pictures seemed nice but if he wanted to take some pictures he could just travel anywhere, he didn't need to just move to another house, "I don't want to meet your friends, Shiro." He grumbled and put on his headphones, Keith couldn't deny that it looked beautiful outside as they were starting to enter the town. 

Shiro's occasional glances towards Keith stopped and dedicated his full attention to the road. If his brother didn't want to talk to him, he didn't have to, but Shiro had a feeling that he would learn to love this small town and the people that lived here.

-

Keith hopped out of the car and grabbed his backpack of things, he was never one of those people who had lots of things, just the necessities. Shiro had one of those houses on stilts to avoid water damage from the beach. The drive had sand on the sides as the house was on the beach. Keith had been to this house before, and he normally stayed in his room when he was visiting Shiro but now it was his permanently until Keith eventually moved out. His room was on the first floor and had a bathroom attached to it, the room had a double bed and a desk, the walls were blank and left potential for Keith to decorate with whatever he pleased, though Keith wasn't really feeling up for anything and he would stay in his room forever if he could.

"KEITH!" He could hear Shiro call out for him, "You and I are going to the boardwalk so hurry up and come out of your room!" Goodbye Keith's wishes of solitude. Keith sighs and gets up from scrolling through pictures on his phone, he steps out of his room and closes the door behind him, "Ya know, for being my brother, you act a lot like a dad." He told Shiro, but his brother only gave a smirk, "I wouldn't have to act like your dad if you weren't such a delinquent."

He ruffles Keith's hair as they go out the door, "Let's get going  _sport_." Shiro says with a laugh as he walks towards the sidewalk but Keith heads towards the car, "Wait, Shiro, where are you going?" 

"To the boardwalk, where are you going?"

"I thought we were taking the car?"

"Well, you thought wrong Keithers, we're walking."

Keith mutters something to himself but jogs to catch up to Shiro, "How far away is it?" He asks but Shiro just shrugs off his concern, "It's not too far, I promise you'll survive. Now let's pick up the pace, everyone's waiting."

"Who's everyone? Why didn't you tell me things in advance?"

"Your the one who didn't want to listen to me in the car," Shiro said with a smirk while Keith pouted and crossed his arms, not wanting to admit that his brother was right in this situation. "It's okay Keith, you're going to like everyone, and they'll like you too. There's Pidge, Hunk, Allura, and Romelle, all super cool people."

"Shiro you are old, and so is your definition of cool," Keith responded and Shiro gave a gasp in the background, but Keith as already detaching himself from the conversation. They weren't really near any houses besides their own, but Keith saw a tan boy sitting on the beach by himself, just staring into the ocean. Shiro said something not noticing how distracted Keith, all he got in response was an "Uhuh, yeah that's great." The tan boy looked back and made eye contact with Keith and Keith immediately turned away, returning back to his conversation with his brother. "What were you looking at?" Shiro questioned, "Just some driftwood on the beach," he lied, "no big deal." But he couldn't get that image of the boy with ocean eyes out of his head.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 As they were walking, Shiro was a bit of ahead of his brother as Keith had no idea how to get to the boardwalk. They were getting closer, there were more seagulls and much more people here at the public beach 

A tall girl with silver hair waved her free hand to get Shiro's attention, her other hand was holding a shorter blonde girl's hand. There were two other people who stopped talking and turned to see where the girl was waving. Once they saw who it was, they smiled and started waving as well. 

Everyone met up, and a short person with short hair gave Shiro a high five. Keith was standing behind his brother as everyone greeted him. 

"Hey guys, this is my brother Keith." He said and slid out of the way so Keith wasn't really hiding behind Shiro.

Keith frowned mentally at Shiro because what kind of brother just leaves his socially inept brother to flounder by himself to make some sort of conversation. 

After an awkward silence that was way too long, he muttered out "Hey," and immediately mentally cursed himself, he took that long to say one word, like c' mon Keith. "I'm Hunk," the larger guy said with a smile and a wave, "it's nice to meet you." What the heck, how can a person just look like a genuinely nice person. 

The small person had been analyzing Keith since the moment they saw him, "So you're Keith," they said and gave him a handshake, and of course Keith made it awkward but the person didn't seem to care, "the name's Pidge. Shiro has been talking about you a lot." Keith gave a glare of betrayal but all his brother did was give an innocent smile and shrugged it off.

The silver-haired girl seemed, Keith didn't really know how to put it, but she seemed very professional but cheery at the same time if that makes sense. "My name is Allura," she said with a small smile "and this is my girlfriend Romelle," her smile grew as she held up her hand which was holding Romelle's hand, "Hi!" The girl said, seeming very excited to be meeting a new person. Keith gave a small wave in return.

The group began to start talking about what they were planning to do and Keith began to just float out of the conversation to himself again, which was better for him because he really didn't want to talk anymore. He tried to listen to the conversation, he really did but started to look around, then he thought of the boy from before. Keith tried to casually turn around to see from where they got on the boardwalk, but he couldn't see to that section of the beach they walk past. He turned back around, he let out a tiny disappointed sigh but he didn't realize that he did.

Everyone was looking at him curiously and Pidge tilted her head, "Do you not want to play volleyball?" 

"Uhhh, no, let's play." He said with an awkward smile, "but how are we supposed to play? Plus I'm not wearing anything good for volleyball," he wore jeans, why in the world would he wear jeans to the beach, Keith was already a bit warm in them already.

"Then let's meet up at the house in half an hour and we'll play on the beach." Shiro said, he had a kind smile on his face, "Great idea Shiro!" Allura said and did a happy clap, "Maybe we can sleep over too?" Romelle butted in with a big smile, already loving the ideas that we're coming together. "Yes, it will be a great time for Keith to bond with you guys." 

Pidge leaned in to whisper to Keith with a smirk on her face and he jumped as soon as he heard her voice, "I don't get how those three are all hyper without a gallon of coffee." Keith genuinely laughed, Hunk heard and laughed as well

"Alright team, slumber party!" Hunk said, his excitement present in his voice.

"See ya soon losers." Pidge said and stuck out her tounge then laughing as everyone went their different ways.

Keith and Shiro were getting close to their house, "That was fun," Shiro said as they were walking, "Yeah they're nice people," his brother gave him a push on the arm, "Good job wearing jeans," He joked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading, I'm trying to get some Lance in soon, maybe next chapter or the one after. I already have a plan on how he is going to swim in (get it, he's a fish!)  
> Ya boi is just kind of busy with world and relationship building


End file.
